This invention relates to drafting equipment. More particularly, it provides a device that attaches to a drafting rule and provides a fresh drawing edge for use in place of the damaged edge of the rule.
The invention thus provides a low-cost device for ready attachment to a drafting rule having a worn or otherwise damaged edge, and provides a new drawing edge of superior quality.
One common drafting rule is a parallel rule, which is a standard drafting device in wide use, including by architects, designers and engineers. As the drawing edge of the rule becomes worn, nicked and otherwise damaged, one cannot rely on it to draw a continuous straight line. Refinishing or replacement of the drawing edge is not readily found; neither refinishing businesses nor replacement parts are generally available. Further, such repair requires that the parallel rule be disassembled from the drafting table, and then reassembled with careful alignment. In the interim, the drawing station which relies on the rule is essentially out of service.
It accordingly is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for renewing the drawing edge of a parallel rule.
Another object is to provide a replacement edge drafting device which can be readily installed with little loss of time and with relatively little skill.
It is a further object to provide a drafting edge replacement device of the above character that provides a drawing edge of professional quality at relatively low cost.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.